El Secreto De La Luna
by Amia Snape
Summary: Su dolor la conmovió y un deseo concedió...


**Esta historia la escribimos mi hija Yasny (vampylolita) y yo. Desde hace mucho quería que escribiésemos algo juntas, pero antes no se encontraba de buen humor para hacerme caso, hasta ahora… jajajaja**

**Así que ella es responsable del 70% de todo que en mi opinión le quedó increíble, sin ella no sería ni la mitad de lo que es.**

**Cualquier falta u horror ortográfico soy 0% culpable de eso (ella me ha pedido colocar esto).**

**Esta historia es para mi hermanita y mi sobrinito Hectorín, mi hija Amelia, y muy muy especialmente para PAO, que en tu próximo cumple te la pases estupendo.**

**"O"O"O"**

_**El Secreto de la Luna**_

**_..._**

Ha acabado, ya todo ha acabado. No necesito fingir, no necesito seguir fingiendo fuerza para alentar a Harry para que se mantenga de pie, ya no. Voldemort ha caído, la guerra llegó a su fin. Todos deben estar en el gran comedor; recogiendo cadáveres, medimagos sanando a los heridos y otros, otros solo celebrando. Ellos han pasado a mi lado pero no me han visto, nadie me ve – suspiro- como siempre. ¿Acaso un alma triste y herida también puede ser un cadáver?

El frío cala hondo en mis huesos, el atardecer cae lentamente y desplomarme aquí en la fresca hierba me gustaría. El cielo anaranjado del crepúsculo pareciese fundirse con la alegría de todos, pero nadie ve los tonos azulados, nadie ve la noche que amenaza con caer al igual que mi alma.

Nadie me miraba, nadie me miró, pero todo cambió con él. Nunca fui su juguete, nunca fui un objeto, me sentía viva, querida. Para él era más que la chica que sabía todo, que leía todo, para él era una joven, una joven que poco a poco pasaba a ser mujer, que entendía lo que es amar.

Pero eso a ninguno le importó-claro, no sabían lo nuestro- solo vieron al asesino, al maldito mortífago, al terrible profesor, mientras yo me desgarraba por dentro como el ciervo que era capturado por un hambriento león. Siempre nos protegió, siempre me protegió, era mi caballero, el de los cuentos de hadas que narraba mi abuela antes de dormirme. Su caballo su valentía, su espada su lealtad, su capa… su capa era mi abrigo, sus brazos mi hogar y su boca tan suave, mi cielo.

Y ahora… ahora está solo, tirado en aquel viejo piso, sin ayuda -y yo… soy una estúpida, aquí lamentándome en vez de ir por él -un grito desolador viaja de mi pecho a la garganta, estoy llorando, por mi cara y mi cuello se deslizan suavemente las morteras lágrimas. Él no se merece esto –me digo- dio su vida por Harry, por la guerra, por nosotros, es mi deber hacer esto todo más digno, como el guerrero que fue, como el héroe que es.

Me levanto del suelo, junto las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, llorar no hará que el vuelva a pedirme un beso, que yo vuelva a darle una caricia. Mientras camino en dirección al bosque prohibido, las lágrimas han dejado de salir, debo ser fuerte –digo en voz alta- Ahora el viento ha dejado de ser tan helado, se ha transformado en una brisa más cálida que golpea mi cara, mis labios. Es suave –rozo mis labios con la yema de mis dedos y desciendo poco a poco hasta mi pecho- ¡cómo olvidarlo! Jamás lo haría.

"Era de noche, pasado el toque de queda. Estaba en el lago esperándolo, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, era él, se acercaba, podría jurarlo. Se paró junto a mí, me abrazó, sentí en mi corazón que algo sucedía. Así era. Tomó mi cara y me miró a los ojos, estaba triste, quise abrazarlo pero no me dejó. Al cabo de unos largos segundos habló, su tono era de derrota, una derrota que declaraba un fin.

Escuché atentamente sus palabras mientras mi corazón se rompía más y más, respirar dolía, respirar mataba.

Me explicó que debía irse, que lo que ocurriese a partir de esta noche solo sería su deber, y nada más. Era posible que no volviésemos a vernos, pero que confiara en él, en su amor. Se dio la media vuelta dejándome más pálida de lo que estaba, solo atiné a moverme cuando disponía a irse, lo volteé y lo besé como si fuese la última vez, un último toque, un último aliento, mi última respiración. Dejé todo mi amor en ese beso, mientras recordaba por todo lo que habíamos pasado para poder estar juntos. Después de corresponderme el beso con una pasión desbordante como solo él sabe hacerlo, me separó lentamente, tomó con sus manos mi cara, la acarició mientras me miraba tierna y firmemente, como si quisiese grabar este último momento, su última felicidad. Quise decirle algo, pero rápidamente apegó su frente a la mía y susurró cuatro palabras que devastaron mi alma-"no me quiero ir"- quise llorar, gritarle que no se fuera, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando él rozó nuevamente mis labios… y se fue.

Esa noche Dumbledore había muerto".

Llegué rápidamente a la casa de los gritos, mi corazón salta como si quisiese escapar del pecho, a sabiendas de lo que me espera, de lo que encontraré ahí dentro. Debo hacerlo, debo ayudarlo una última vez, debo tocarlo, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amo una última vez. Me adentro a la casa, todavía quedan vestigios de magia, la siento vibrar por todo mi cuerpo.

He llegado a la puerta donde está él, quiero abrir, pero mis manos no reaccionan y las lágrimas que creí olvidadas vuelven a deslizarse por mi cara, salen sin control. Armándome de fuerzas nuevamente giro el pomo – ¡ahí está!- volteo mi cabeza, no me atrevo a mirar, mi garganta está tan apretada que me cuesta respirar. Me mantengo un momento así, pero finalmente me decido a continuar, a continuar mi última misión.

Su cuerpo sigue ahí, tendido en medio de la habitación, su oscura ropa manchada de sangre, su cabello pegado a la cara y más allá su varita, tirada como si de cualquier cosa se tratase. Me acerco a su cuerpo, el que tantas veces abracé, el que tantas veces toqué. Me tiemblan las piernas y caigo junto a él, me aferro a su pecho, y le grito por qué me abandonó, por qué no me llevó con él. Me mantengo a su lado por un largo momento, con un hechizo limpio su cuerpo manchado, acomodo su pelo y lo contemplo una vez más, rogando a todo lo que exista para que me lo devuelva, para que deje ser feliz… para que nos deje ser felices.

Me abrazo nuevamente a él, entonces lo escucho -¡es un latido! ¡Todavía está vivo!- grito de la emoción, siento que su cara se mueve, abre lentamente los ojos y me mira, me habla con ellos, sé que susurra mi nombre. Le beso nuevamente y no pierdo más tiempo para conjurar un hechizo de levitación, no es tanta la energía que me queda, pero por él la daría toda. Vuelve a desmayarse durante unos minutos, mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho de tanta alegría, trato de apresurar el paso, pero el bosque está muy espeso en neblina. Aun así logro salir rápido y pongo mis últimas fuerzas en conducirlo hasta el castillo, estamos caminando junto al lago.

Vuelve a despertar, prenuncia mi nombre, eso me hace tener muchas esperanzas, el veneno no ha actuado muy rápido, todavía tenemos tiempo. Se esfuerza para hablar, me pide que me detenga, dice que ya es tarde, que no alcanzará. Le grito que es un tonto, pero su mirada hace que en mí solo haya silencio, y aunque me destroce nuevamente el alma, le hago caso. Nos detenemos y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que estamos bajo el mismo árbol en el cual nos besásemos la última vez, entiendo que es su despedida, no la quiero, pero la acepto.

No obstante sigo replicándole a que vayamos al castillo, todavía hay tiempo, pero solo me susurra por primera vez mi nombre de pila, siempre fui Granger. La hora había llegado. Lo dejo contra el suelo, en la verde y fresca hierba. Lo abrazo y aferro a mi cuerpo, no quiero dejarlo ir… lloro, no puedo contenerme más, le grito que lo amo, que lo adoro, alza lentamente su brazo y toma mi cara, me mira, sus ojos se apagan, su brillo se va, su voz… su voz queda en un "te am…" y me deja, para siempre.

Lo apretó con más fuerza, para que su alma no se vaya, que se mantenga aquí, a mi lado, mi llanto es desgarrador, el hombre que amo se acaba de ir. Invoco a todos los dioses, pero ellos no existen. Levanto mi cabeza hacia el cielo, veo la luna, brillante, ajena a mi dolor. Con una arrebato de inconsciencia le grito a ella, le grito a la que ilumina mi pesar -¡por favor, devuélvemelo, por favor! ¡Te doy la mía a cambio de la suya!- pero nada sucede. Maldita sea Trelawnie cuando dijo que la luna sabía amar.

Nuevamente siento la brisa cálida de momentos atrás, también esa energía, esa magia, pero con mucha más intensidad. Algo cae sobre mí, me aparta del cuerpo del hombre que amo, quedo atónita. De la luna baja un rayo de luz sobre Severus, tengo miedo ¿acaso ni su cuerpo merezco? Todo se ilumina y no veo más.

Alguien toma mis hombros y los aprieta, es una mujer blanca, quiero encararla, reclamarle por qué me ha quitado lo único que me quedaba de él. Mientras sigo maldiciéndola mentalmente, dice algo sobre el verdadero amor, una segunda oportunidad y que no se lo diga a nadie más, que gracias a amores como el nuestro ella vive, finalizando con que merecemos ser felices. Para cuando me recupero, casi muero de la sorpresa al ver a mi amor, llamándome y abriendo sus brazos para que vaya a su encuentro, me siento la gloria. Lo beso incansablemente, somos uno solo.

Este es nuestro secreto, y el de la Luna.

FIN


End file.
